When worlds collide
by Senshi No Kaze
Summary: Michiru feels an evil approaching that could affect her and her lovers lifes...and maybe even another world...forver
1. Prologue 1

Michiru sat still as her hair blew in the calm  
yet powerful wind, while she cruised down the road in a   
shiny dynamic yellow convertable.  
  
She was looking out into the ocean...  
the one place that felt like home to her, as of course,   
she is the senshi of the sea, and she has a special "bond"   
with it, as does her partner...and wife Haruka have with the  
swift force known only as the wind.  
"yo, michiru, you ok?" Haruka asked as she looked at the side of  
michiru's concered face.  
"something is wrong Haruka, i can feel it, the ocean isnt right..."  
Haruka comes to a sudden stop as Michiru's last sentance didnt make her  
very happy.  
Haruka moved her hand slowly towards her beautiful  
wife's face, as she slowly brushed her index and middle finger   
down the side of her face, across her cheak and down to her chin,  
as she pulled michiru's face towards her own so that their  
eyes met.  
"do not worry my love, we may have a tough job as sailor senshi's,  
but what matters in the end, is that we are together, for now  
and for eternity" These were the words spoken by Haruka, as a small   
but promising smile appeared on Michiru's face.   
Haruka pulled her lover's face closer towards her  
as she slowly pushed her soft lips onto michiru's and begun to   
massage her touge with her own.This was returned with a short,   
but pleasing lick on Haruka's cheak after the kiss had been broken  
by the aqua green haired senshi.  
This pleased Haruka as she blushed, and her lover   
Michiru giggled.   
Haruka began to drive again but faster then before,  
just to show off to Michiru for the hundredth time how great a   
racer she is. Of course, Michiru knew this...she has always,  
and will always love sitting in Haruka's car, cruising at such a   
fast speed beside the ocean.  
They continued down the road beside the   
ocean, as Haruka's short beautiful blonde hair started to blow back  
with the force of the wind because of the high speed she was driving at.  
This relaxed her, as the wind and herself are one. she began to tip her  
head back as she moved one arm around Michiru's back to her right shoulder.  
"Although the sea isnt right today, and i have a bad feeling, i am glad  
i am with you my love, and whatever we face, we face together, i will always   
love you with all my heart." Michiru said calmly as she then rested her head on   
her precious lover's shoulder.  
"i love you too my little kitten" Haruka  
moved her head slightly to the right,delicately pressing her lips  
onto Michiru's long beautiful aqua green hair as she kissed the troubled  
but now calm michiru on the top of her head. 


	2. Prologue 2

The wind blows swiftly as the sound of the ocean becomes louder,  
loud bangs are heard throughout the country, as two mighty   
warriors clash. Punches and kicks are landed everywhere  
as these two warriors fly up into the air.  
They move so fast...  
...all you can see, is slight peices of clothing or hair...  
a blue belt surrounded by an orange outfit worn by a spikey haired male...  
...a tall haired young male dressed in what looks like all blue...  
this was all you could see, as these two great fighters clashed  
again and again actually defying the law of gravity, as they   
soared through the air.  
After a long period of time, it got quieter, as the  
large bangs stopped, and the two fighters lowed themselfs back  
towards the ground.  
"Yo, do you want a drink!?!" shouted the spikey haired  
fighter wearing the orange Gi.  
"no, if it were up to me we would still be training!"  
this was the reply from the warrior with tall hair wearing an all blue outfit.  
  
simultaniously, two voices came from two short kids with spikey erect blonde hair  
flying towards their parents "DAD!"   
"dad, dad, did u beat him, huh, did u did u???" the one with a blue outfit on  
resembling his fathers shouted this towards his dad, as his hair suddenly drooped  
down turning a purple color, into the style of short curtains.  
"son, i told you before we werent actually fighting, we were training   
WERENT WE KAKAROT!" this was shouted out towards the opposite fighter with the   
orange Gi on.  
"Of course Vegeta, jus like we train our kids!" replied the  
one wearing the orange Gi.  
This was a dayly training routine in the world of Goku and his companians.  
They hadnt had to fight for jus over a year now since the threat of Majin Buu had  
ended. All day everyday, Goku trianed his young son Goten, as Vegeta trained his young   
son Trunks. This was what they were born to do, they were born from the elite saiya-jin  
race, and fighting was in there blood from birth.  
  
After a long training session with Goku and there sons, Vegeta went off by himself to  
sit on a nearby small mountin.  
As he sat, and gazed into the sky, hes once fatal enemy, but now best friend   
comes to sit beside him. "whats wrong Vegeta? This isnt like you" goku asked in a  
curious and innocent voice. The prince of Saiyans sighs. "i dont know anymore,  
ive encountered various enemies through the past, and i feel something approching,  
something that will change my life...and your own" this was unlike vegeta  
as he usually brushes Goku off, telling him that it is none of his business.  
This suprised Goku, as he put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, telling him  
"dont worry Vegeta, were two of the strongest fighters in the universe, and we  
train constantly, even if there is a large threat, we will get past it, we  
have done before, and even in the tightest spots...dont worry my friend"  
  
This eases Vegeta slightly, as he listens to Goku thinking that he maybe right.  
But, he still thinks about what danger is to come to their world...and maybe,  
someone elses... 


	3. Haruka's thoughts

Disclaimer: well, i forgot to place disclaimers on my last 2 prologues, so i will have 2 make up  
4 them now...I (being me) do not own dragonball/z/GT or sailormoon. they are trademarks of  
akira toriyama and naoko takaeuchi (sorry if i spelt that wrong ^^;; )   
ALTHOUGH, i do own all other characters involved that are either created, OR based on real life   
people i know. Read and review pplz...i hope you like my first 'proper' chapter  
  
  
  
After a long ride past the seafront, Haruka and Michiru finally   
  
arrived at their cozy home. Haruka undid her seatbelt, opened the  
  
door, and stepped out from her prized car. Before her lover michiru  
  
could do the same, Haruka was beside the opposite side of the car having  
  
already opened the door. "allow me my love" haruka stated in an  
  
elegant manor. Michiru released a short and happy sigh before   
  
continuing "thankyou my darling." Haruka being the masculin side of their  
  
relationship, she always acted first with manors towards a lady, just like  
  
a male would. And obviously michiru being the feminine half of the relationship  
  
she accepted everything haruka did elegantly with a pure, loving heart.  
  
After michiru had left the comfortable grasp of Haruka's sports' car's passenger  
seat, she waited for her lover to lock up the car. Within a few seconds, haruka   
had completed the job efficiently. She then turnt around quickly with style, as  
her blonde hair blew towards the west following the wind...much like herself...  
She put her hand out towards michiru, aiming for michiru to give her hand to her.  
Michiru looked into haruka's eyes, as she placed her hand on top of haruka's  
without the need of accuracy. Once their hands met, haruka quikly whisked michiru  
off her feet. with her strength she spun her around and placed her back down   
to the floor gently, as they both smiled happyily, they looked into each others  
eyes, and began to move their faces closer, rubbing their noses together  
before they continued to a deep, passionate kiss...  
  
Wanting to speak, michiru broke the kiss a little bit earlier then haruka wanted.  
  
"my darling, lets go upstairs, i need to speak to you about something."  
  
"umm, ok kitten" haruka replied in a worried yet still trusting voice  
  
The two young lovers walked closer towards their door holding hands, as michiru  
began to hold haruka's hand tighter...  
  
Entering their household, haruka closed the door and looked towards michiru who had  
already sat down on the sofa.  
  
"please, tell me what is bothering you my love" haruka said in a calm yet curious voice  
  
"well, you know how you noticed that i wasnt 'ok' earlier, and i was distracted by  
  
the ocean, and how it wasnt right?" replied michiru with a question  
  
"yes?" haruka said while thinking  
  
"well, i noticed the same thing with you today...you were so serious in the car, and  
because you are such a kind, caring person, you tried your hardest to make me happy...   
even when something was troubling you. i truely noticed when i didnt see the passionate  
flame burning in your eyes like i usually do..."   
  
Michiru bowed her head down and closed her eyes...only for haruka, to slowly pick her face  
  
up by her chin with her thumb and forefinger.   
  
"kitten, your right, something is wrong,  
and both of us can sense it through our given elements, the wind and the sea...but,  
remember, that our love is more important then anything, and we will always be together.  
weve been through the toughest situations, but always triumphed...together...  
I love you Michiru"   
  
These words spoken by haruka soothed the worried michiru, as she got up suddenly, opening  
her arms to her lover. they moved together, and hugged each other tightly.  
  
"how 'bout we have some fun now kitten" haruka whispered into her lovers ear while  
slowly nibbling on it.  
  
"ohh, 'ruka" michiru sighed "lets go to the bedroom, quick, before we continue"  
  
"fine by me kitten, as long as you lead, so i can look at your highly curved body walking up  
the stairs" Haruka stated while smirking  
  
Michiru began to walk upstairs, as haruka followed her close behind, promting to hold both her hands  
on michiru's tight ass cheeks...The continued upstairs until they reach the master bedroom, where they   
will continue to have fun for as long as possible...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe, well, after my 1st dbz chapter, i might, just might, write my first lemon ^_~ remember to review or else   
i dont know if you people like my story, and i wont continue...*dramatic music as thunder strikes*  
  
Thanx for reading ppl! 


	4. Vegeta's words

Disclaimer: I do not own the dragonball or sailor moon series'   
(awwww *bows head in shame and dissapointment* V_V)  
BUT i do own any created characters from my own idea's.  
I hope you all R+R and u and enjoy (once again) the first 'proper'  
chapter (although its my 2nd) and i dont know if you noticed people,  
but when i add pages, i add them two at a time...*shouts* sooooooo you had better  
review alot more AND alot faster!!! *puts on a sweet face again* Thankyou ^^  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!! what the hell are you doing!" Chi-Chi screamed at her husband Goku.  
  
"what? what? what?" goku proclaimed as he tried to move away from chichi's rampage.  
  
"what?!? do you mean what?!? you broke another one of my precious crystal glasses!! thats what!"  
  
Chichi ran after goku trying to hit him with a towel viciously, still shouting  
  
"look, chichi, im sorry! i swear" goku pleaded to his annoyed wife  
"ill give you some time to calm down, n go out for a little while"  
  
"no you wont!" chichi screamed "youre staying here and helping me---" "c ya honey!"  
goku shouted cutting off his wifes sentance   
  
"damnit goku! get back here!" chichi squeeled as she watched goku fly off into the distant sky through her window...  
  
eventually she gave up, and looked up into the sky with a small smile, "i love you goku" she spoke  
to herself under her breath "take care my love...i have a bad feeling..."  
  
Although, while Chichi was thinking this, goku had something else on his mind...  
  
"woooooohooooooo! i love it up here! i will never EVER get bored of flying!" the middle aged  
saiyan warrior shouted to himself with happiness  
  
Goku was flying in sprirals and loops, all the way to his destination...the capsule corp.  
  
Cutting through the air with ease at a high velocity, Goku finally caught sight of the capsule corp.  
Slowing down, he got closer and closer, until a large thud was heard on the front lawn of vegeta and bulmas home,  
this of course was goku landing.  
  
"yo! anyone home?!? ---- hellooooo?!?" goku shouted out towards the capsule corp while walking closer towards its entrance  
  
"hell--" a large bang had disrupted goku, as he looked sharply to the left,aiming his sight upon the back right hand  
corner of the corp. he felt a huge ki coming from the area...but, it was safe. "phew" goku sighed with relief.  
it was a ki that he had known long and well.  
  
Goku lifted his feet from the floor as he slowly floated up towards the top of the corp to look slightly to the right behind it.  
  
"yay! vegeta! i knew it was you! goku shouted in happiness.  
  
Vegeta was down infront of goku in the back garden of the corp. having Kumite with his young son trunks   
  
(Kumite is the japanese word for sparing - if u didnt know ^^)  
  
Both father and son looked 'round as they heard the o' too familier voice of goku.  
  
"well kakarrot, what do you want?" vegeta asked aggressively as always  
  
Goku scratched the back of his head with a goofy look on his face "i uh, kinda broke another one of chichi's glasses"  
  
"idiot" vegeta said under his breath as he continued to spar with his son  
  
after goku had finished humouring himself, he looked towards the two again and flew down to talk to them  
  
"well, you seem to be tired vegeta, you too trunks, why the sudden burst of training? and why are you so sweaty  
from just a little Kumite? are you out of shape?" Goku asked frequent questions which began to annoy the saiyan prince...  
  
"Well, huh? why? huh?" goku prompted for an answer in his own childish manor  
  
"damnit kakarrot! were trying to train!" vegeta stopped and shouted at goku  
"i have noticed a danger approaching us kakarrot, and i know we will not be prepared enough, so, im trying to become as  
powerfull as possible in the time we have left" vegeta looked towards trunks "and because we will need all the help we can get  
im training trunks up to help" veegta finished his speech in a calm yet worried voice  
  
"wow vegeta, i never knew you were that worried from the other day...well, ill get down to it as well,  
ill find gohan and goten and be back as soon as possible to start" Goku said in a confident way  
  
Goku began to fly away without any more words spoken by vegeta or his son "o and vegeta?" goku asked 10 foot above the  
father and son duo.  
  
"yes kakarrot?" vegeta replied  
  
"just for the record...ive been feeling the same thing as have you for a very long time...c ya later!"   
goku said these words in a serious voice, before changing back to his happy self by promptly shouting "c ya"  
  
Goku flew off slowly at first until he was out of sight from the capsule corp. but within half a mile he began to turn  
up the heat...a slight flame appeared suddenly infront of gokus face, as he moved his body into a sleaker position...  
suddenly, a burst of white flame spun around gokus body from head to toe, completely encasing him!  
  
After a few seconds, the flaming spiral around his body died down, to reveal a smaller single flame covering his body.  
His speed increased dramaticly, as he flew straight through a forest, only to pull and rip off the tops of the trees  
with his speed, making them follow his for a few feet!  
  
This was a technique every Z-Senshi could do. it was simply raising your ki around you to fly faster.  
(Z-Senshi = Z soldiers in japanese ^^)  
Goku saw his house from a long distance, making sure to slow down before he reached it.  
about 30 foot infront of his house, a large bang errupted from the ki beam around goku, as it dissapeared.  
Goku slowly floated down, and placed his feet on the floor infront of his house.  
  
Before walking in, he looked back "woah! i must be gettin faster...kool!" goku said to himself as he realised that  
the vapour trail from his ki had stretched miles on end.  
Finished with his amazement in himself, he remembers the mission at hand, and that he needs goten and gohan.  
  
Goku walked towards his front door, opened it and walked inside.  
  
  
  
Well, that was my first try at an action scene, tell me how you like it people!!! and dont forget to read and review!!!   
plz ^^. ill put up my next 2 chapters in a lil while once ive received more reviews - cos im a new writer, plz tell your  
friends about my story! it will help me out! thanx a lot! Ja ne!!! (if u didnt know - Ja ne = c ya in japanese!!!) 


End file.
